Cat Walk
by Gilly Bean2
Summary: Buffy the brain turns into Buffy the beauty, and roars back into the life of an old high school crush, blowing him away, even though he doesn’t know who she is. Is it real love, or just another fling in the trail Eliza Canton reportedly left behind? Ch
1. Chapter 1

**_Cat Walk_**

**_By Gilly Bean_**

R for FanFiction.net. NC-17 on my own site. For the good stuff, come see my site:

Love's Bitch

Pairing: Buffy/Spike

Synopsis: Buffy the brain turns into Buffy the beauty, and roars back into the life of an old high school crush, blowing him away, even though he doesn't know who she is. Is it real love, or just another fling in the trail Eliza Canton reportedly left behind? Flashback sequences are in italics.

Lyrics Used: Anything Goes by Guns n Roses, Wanted Dead or Alive by Bon Jovi. More lyrics will likely be used, and will be credited at the beginning or end of any subsequent chapters.

When the story goes to NC-17, I will post with the naughty parts cut out, so you know when to look at my site for the update. Or, just check there anyway. I plan to make this story under about 10k words, and now, it's just over 4k.

Chapter One 

The striking blonde model bent forward at the prompting of the photographer. Her long hair was curled and hanging in wild abandon around her slim pale face. Heavy make up rimmed her eyes and lips both, making her skin seem even paler in comparison.

Just a few more turns, some twists, and poses, and the shoot would be over. Buffy couldn't wait to get back to her apartment, where she could put on sweats, pick up a book, and veg all evening. Or, at least, she could veg until it was time to make the rounds of the local clubs.

Buffy Anne Summers was hot property. Her name was on the mouths of magazine editors, clothing designers, and men around the world. Of course, they would know her as Eliza Canton, not Buffy. She hated the name, but Buffy sounded childish, or so she had been told.

In the four years since she had graduated from high school, Buffy had transformed. It was during her freshmen year of college that a roommate had realized her potential, and gave Buffy her first real make over. The results from point one to point two could not have been more drastic had someone sheered her head and tattooed her face.

Striking another pose, her lips pouting downward as her eyes looked directly into the camera, Buffy thought back to high school, where she had been little Buffy the bookworm, or Buffy the brains. Not Buffy the hottie, or Buffy the popular. She had few friends, and couldn't recall any boys being interested in her at all.

"Ok, Eliza, that's a wrap. You were beautiful, doll. I'll messenger the proofs over to your agent tomorrow afternoon." Jonah Wyle, a photographer for Finesse magazine, said to her as he clicked off the bright lights around her.

The heat from the lamps switching off always caused her to shiver for a moment as she adjusted to the cooler air. She smiled slightly towards the young man, and walked into the back where her dressing room was situated. Her assistant was waiting with fresh clothes, but Buffy waved her off as she sank into a chair, and let her eyes drift closed. Her head leaned back against the chair, and she let out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

Silently, Melissa left the room, shutting the door as quietly as she could. Outside, Buffy vaguely heard Missy warn off anyone from entering the room. Missy had been with her for two years now, and they knew each other well. Melissa kept Buffy grounded when she was in need of it.

Buffy opened her eyes briefly, to look at the time, and then leaned back again. She had several hours before anything more would beg her time. She knew she should stand up, get changed, and clean the heavy stage makeup off her face, but lately, she had been too tired to do much more than sleep at every little opportune moment.

Finally, after a short debate with herself, she stood, and changed into her comfortable clothes, which were too stylish to be really considered comfort clothes, but they were better than the glitter and rhinestones she was used to parading around in.

Sliding into a pair of soft fleece lined clogs, Buffy grabbed her makeup bag, and a duffle bag, and exited the room. Melissa was right outside, ready to grab the things from her. Without a word, the two girls exited the building and slid into the waiting limo. It didn't take long until they were in front of Buffy's apartment building. Melissa lived around the corner in a smaller complex and after assisting Buffy to her apartment she left with the car.

Buffy kicked her shoes off, locked the door, and shuffled into the bedroom. Without bothering to change her clothes, the young girl collapsed onto the bed, and snuggled up to her pillow. The book long forgotten, Buffy was asleep in a matter of minutes.

_Buffy shuffled along, her eyes focused on the ground under her feet. Two large books were clutched in her arms. Long mousy brown hair hung around her shoulders, with split ends causing it to frizz at the ends. She had it pulled away from her face with a bright neon orange headband, which didn't really match the green corduroy jumper she wore with a cream colored turtleneck. _

_Her mind was drifting to the upcoming graduation, and subsequent start of college. Buffy had chosen a college situated out in Los Angeles. She wanted to be as far away from Sunnydale as she could, while still being able to come home to see her mom and sister._

_She was snapped out of her reverie when someone stepped right in front of her, causing her to run into the body. She glanced up, and noting the black leather, bleached hair, and piercing blue eyes, she immediately blushed and stammered out an apology. _

_William 'Spike' Masterson glanced down at her and nodded before continuing on with the rest of his friends. He was the one guy in school she would spend hours daydreaming about. Spike likely didn't know her name, even. They had never had a single class together, not since he transferred to their school from England during their eighth grade year. _

_On the few occasions when their paths would meet, he never said anything mean, or teased her for being clumsy. He just nodded, or once, he even smiled a bit, before moving on. Often, Buffy found herself reliving that moment when she was alone._

_Buffy watched as he walked down the halls, shouting to some friends at the opposite end. She was jostled out of her thoughts when someone bumped into her back rather roughly. Her books and the papers stored neatly in them dropped to the floor with a clatter. _

_The laughter behind her made her cringe as she hurried to scoop the work up before fellow students could trample it. Hurtful voices teased her clumsiness as she scurried to gather her books. Quickly, Buffy had them all back in her possession, and was hurrying towards her final class of the day._

_School would be done soon, and the pinnacle of senior year, the prom, was next week. Buffy had debated on whether to go and after some prodding from her friend Willow and her mother, she had agreed to go. Her mother had even bought her a beautiful dress for the occasion, a blue satin dress with a silver sequined top, and puffy bottom. She loved the dress, and had bought a pair of silver shoes to go with it. _

_But the prospect of actually putting herself in front of her peers like that, making herself vulnerable… it was a daunting prospect._

_But the ticket was bought, the gown was ready, and all she had to do now was get dressed, and have her hair done. She knew she couldn't compete with most the girls in school when it came to looks, but Buffy just wanted for one night to pretend like she fit in. _

Buffy woke with a start, and blinked as she tried to assess her surroundings. It was dark out, and it took her a moment to realize she was in her own room, on her own bed, with her own pillows.

Waking in strange locations often was an occupational hazard, one which she should be used to by now, but for some reason, just wasn't. Drawing in a slow breath, Buffy turned her head to the side to look at the clock next to her. It was nearly midnight, long past when she was to have met her friends at Sub Zero, a club in downtown that was currently the 'it' spot.

With a groan, she sat up, yawning even as she pushed away her sleepiness. Buffy took a moment to reorient herself, before standing, and walking into her bathroom. She flicked on her hair rollers, and started to apply her makeup expertly. Several minutes later, and her face looked as it should, like that of a professional model and sometimes actress.

While she waited for the rollers to heat up, Buffy flipped through the tiny clothes in her closet, and came across a white silk dress with bright red flowers printed across it in large bold patterns.

As she started to tug it on, her dream came back to her in bits and pieces, much to her annoyance. She hadn't seen or talked to anyone from high school in years, except the occasional call to or from Willow. She would just as soon forget they existed, and for the most part, she knew they likely would never connect Eliza Canton with Buffy Summers.

After tugging the dress on, Buffy pulled her hair into a high ponytail with strands hanging around her face, combed it out and placed the hot rollers in it. While her hair heated into the rolls, she tugged on a pair of thin-strapped heels in red.

The tattoo of a rose dripping blood showed on her ankle just above the strap on her left leg. It had been an impulse purchase during her freshmen year, back when she was desperate for a new image, one that Cordelia helped her with. One that led to the rise of Eliza Canton, and the fall of Buffy Summers.

Buffy pulled the rollers out of her hair, sprayed the curls with a spay that held as well as adding a glossy finish to her hair. She waited a minute for it to dry, and used her fingers to shake her hair out to create a wild look that she was known for.

With a last glance in the mirror, Buffy grabbed a small clutch purse with her ID, and some money, and left the apartment. As she climbed into the elevator, she called down to the front desk to have her silver BMW convertible brought around to the front entrance. As she exited the elevator, she saw the valet pull up in her car. Sliding into the leather seat, she handed the man a $20, and without a backwards glance, her shiny car peeled out of the driveway.

**An**: Please submit a review if you liked the story. It helps let me know whether it's liked or not. Also, the more reviews I get, the more I want to work on a story. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter. Remember to review! They are like gifts from the Fan Fiction Gods! ;) And now… on with the story.

****

Chapter 2

Buffy pulled up in front of the club, and a bouncer immediately opened the door to her car. With a grateful smile, she grabbed her small purse, and slid out of the car to walk up to the doors. Several people in line were complaining, while the others were nudging each other and pointing her out.

"Your table is waiting in the back, Miss Canton," a bouncer named Jerry told her as he held the club door wide for her.

"Thanks, Jerry. Anyone worth while here tonight?"

"Pretty much the regular crowd. Oh, and a band from England is in there. They're going to play a song or two a bit later I think. Have fun tonight, Miss Canton."

Buffy smiled brightly and entered the dark club. Pulsing music greeted her as she stepped through the foyer, and into the main room of the club. She walked to a railing that overlooked the open basement level, and leaned against it to watch the dance floor below. As her eyes scanned the floor, she caught glance of a head of bleach blond hair. She watched him for a moment, thinking back to Spike. As the head disappeared from view, she shook her head. The dream had her watching strange men, thinking they were him.

She wondered briefly what had become of him after high school. Buffy made it a point to ignore anything she heard about anyone from then, but Spike was one she had never heard about.

Pushing off the rail, Buffy made her way down the crowded walkway, and found the stairs that led upward, towards the exclusive VIP area. Two large guards, who both stepped aside with a smile as she passed, guarded the stairs.

Buffy made her way upstairs, where her regular table was. Two other model friends, Kendra, a girl from Chicago, and Faith, a sassy girl from Boston, were sitting at the table with their flavors of the week.

Buffy almost never came with a guy, always alone. There were times she didn't leave alone, certainly, but she mostly arrived alone first. Faith saw her first, and waved her over. Buffy put on a plastic smile, and walked over to them.

"Hey girl, where you been? You were supposed to be hear over an hour ago!" Faith exclaimed as they all squished in a bit to make room for Buffy.

"Yeah, well, consider it fashionably late." She winked at the girls, while the guys eyed her with open interest. "I needed some sleep. Had to find a way to stay up tonight."

A waitress came over with a trey of drinks, including one for Buffy, a whiskey sour, which she loved.

"You're just in time, girl, some band from England's going on to sing after this song. I hear the lead is a major hottie." Faith said to Buffy as she turned to look out at the stage two levels down.

"That's what Jerry said at the door." Buffy took a long drink off her glass, and looked down at the crowded establishment. Up here, it was rather empty in comparison. The only ones allowed up were the elite, and their dates. It was usually the same mix of people, with occasionally one or two others added in.

"Dance, E?" Faith asked. Come on, Ken, Eliza, let's go boogy." Faith squeezed past the two men, and pulled on Kendra and Eliza's hands. The guys got up and quickly followed. Buffy made her way back down the steps, trailing after the other two girls. Her eyes were searching the floor again for the bleach blond head. She didn't see it, though, and continued on her way.

Soon, the girls were squeezing their way through the thick crowd, until they were closer to the stage. The heavy beat of Usher pounded through the club as the girls moved their bodies, pumping against the beat.

It didn't take long for the three to accumulate a crowd of their own, as they pressed their bodies together, rubbing and grinding on each other, and providing quite the show for the onlookers.

Buffy's hands went to Faith's hips, while Kendra grabbed Buffy's hips from the back. All three girls swayed against each other, their heads tilted back, and their hair shaking in long ripples. The song came to an end, and just as it did, a spotlight hit the stage, and the live music began.

The three models shifted at as the music changed, but were able to keep the beat up for it. A deep voice filled the air, and Buffy glanced up at the stage in front of them, and stopped in shock. The platinum blonde from earlier was standing there, on the stage, singing into the mic, and looking directly at the three girls.

That wasn't the only thing that took her by surprise, though. It was him, she just knew it. She recognized the blue eyes, the cocky smirk. The other two girls separated from her, and danced with some guys that had surrounded them. Buffy stood mutely for a moment, and then a guy came up behind her, and put his hands on her hips. Out of habit more than anything, Buffy moved against the strange body, but her eyes were looking straight up at the singer. At Spike.

Spike stood in front of the students, the lights were down, and his mic was on. In another moment, his band would start playing, and for the first time, he would show his classmates what he could do with his voice. Taking a deep breath, he waited for his cue. Oz's guitar strummed out a single lonely note, and as it went silent, Spike's deep voice filled the gymnasium.

_It's all the same, only the names will change_

_Everyday it seems we're wasting away_

_Another place where the faces are so cold_

_I drive all night just to get back to home_

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

I'm wanted dead or alive 

_Wanted dead or alive_

Before the song was even halfway through, the girls were screaming for Spike. This was the first year he had entered the school talent show, but he had won over at least half the audience with his slightly harder version of Bon Jovi's 'Wanted Dead or Alive'.

_Buffy stood at the back of the Gym, watching him in awe. The voice sent shivers down her spine in delicious ripples. He gripped the microphone with both hands, his blue eyes piercing over the crowded gym. For an instant, it felt like he was staring right at her. _

Buffy brushed the thoughts of that long ago talent show away, and watched Spike. She wondered briefly if he was still with Oz, who was once Willow's boyfriend. They had broken up her senior year, when he was a freshman in college, though.

_I've been thinkin' 'bout_

_Thinkin' 'bout sex_

_Always hungry for somethin'_

_That I haven't had yet_

_Maybe baby you got something to lose_

_Well I got somethin', I got somethin' for you_

The words Buffy heard were sensual, causing that same shiver to run down her spine as the one that had the first time she had heard him sing. He had a presence on stage that was hard to ignore. His eyes made love to the girls, his stance made the guys wish they could be him. There was hardly a dry seat in the house when he sang.

_My way - your way_

Anything goes tonight 

_My way - your way_

_Anything goes_

_Panties 'round your knees_

_With your ass in debris_

_Doin' dat grind with a push and squeeze_

_Tied up, tied down, up against the wall_

_Be my rubbermade baby_

_An' we can do it all_

_My way - your way_

_Anything goes tonight_

At the end of the song, Buffy pushed away from the arms that held her captive, and pushed her way to the back of the room, where the door to the stage was. A lone bouncer sat on a stool guarding it. He smiled at her when he saw her approach.

"Eliza, darling, when are you going to run away with me?" He asked, as he always does.

"Oh, maybe next week," she answered, as she always did. "Hey, where's the band sitting?"

"Oh, caught your eye, did he? I believe they have a table on the main floor. Why, you wanna party with them?" Brett asked her.

"Yeah… here tell them to head up to the VIP section. I'll tell the guys over there to let em on up." She smiled and leaned up to place a soft kiss on Brett's cheek.

"Will do, baby."

Buffy waved and turned to walk over to the stairs up to the main floor. She glanced back and saw both Kendra and Faith heading her way, and the three made their way up to the VIP staircase, where Buffy paused to let them know to let the band up, and have them shown to the girls table.

"Oh, Eliza, that little hottie caught your eye? Don't suppose you'll share, will you?" Faith asked her as they sat down.

"Let's just say that he's in for a shock tonight." She smirked and looked down at the dance floor, with her drink back in her hands. She downed what was left, and before she could stand to ask for another, one was placed on the table for her.

Her green eyes, made a dark emerald by way of contacts, looked around the stairs for the band, but as of yet, hadn't found them. A moment later, she caught site of them emerging from backstage. She saw Brett stop them and talk to them, and then Spike's head turned sharply, and looked up at the VIP balcony.  He turned back and nodded, and the 4 guys made their way up to the main floor, and over to the VIP staircase, where they were immediately escorted in by one of the bouncers. The few rules they had for this section, specifically for the visitors, were told to the guys as they came up. Buffy leaned back in her seat, and let her eyes take him in as the distance between them closed.

She wore a bored expression, her face masking her nervousness, one of the perks of her career.  Buffy waited until they got closer, and then indicated with a flip of her wrist that they should sit down. Spike slid into the booth first, coming to rest directly on the left of Buffy.

On his left was a tall dark haired man, with broad shoulders, and brown eyes. On his left was Oz. It took a moment of looking at him to realize he was looking at her with an expression that told her he recognized her on some level, though he wasn't placing her, either. The last guy to sit down was tall, with dark hair, though he was skinnier than the other dark haired man.

"Hello, lovely ladies. To what do we owe this pleasure?" Spike's smooth british accent asked, as his eyes went first from Kendra, then to Faith, and finally, settled on Buffy.

"I'm Eliza. This is Faith, and Kendra. I thought you might not care for the crowds down there. They can be tedious."

"Right, then. I'm Spike, this mate is Angel, next is Oz, and last is Wes. Pleasure to meet you all. If I'm not mistaken, you ladies are models? I know I've seen your faces before. And you… you were in that movie last summer, with the dancing girls and the bar?" Spike was focusing completely on Buffy. She nodded silently, as the other two smiled and watched the three remaining guys.

"Care to dance?" Buffy asked Spike, ignoring the other 5 at the table, as she looked into his bright eyes.

"Love to, pet." They managed to make the others groan as they shuffled around to let the two out of the booth. Spike took his long leather trench coat off, and raised an eyebrow and pointed to it, indicating he wanted to know where to put the coat. She just nodded to the table, before turning and walking back down the stairs, not waiting for him. He came up beside her on the main floor, and put a large hand at the small of her back.

Even in heels, she only came to his chin, and she could feel every inch of her 5'4" frame when she was next to him. His body was muscular, more so than it had been in school, though he hadn't been anything to laugh at in the muscle department even then.

She had recognized Oz, of course, but the other two with him were mysteries to her. She moved down to the dance floor with Spike, but when he took her hand to lead her onto the main floor, she shook her head, and tugged him towards the back, where a black door was hidden behind several sheer curtains.

"Pet, where we going?"

"To dance."

"Yeah, but isn't that the dance floor back there?" He asked, indicating the crowded dance floor behind him.

"Yes, it is. Now, come on. I promise, I won't bite. Unless you want me to." She smirked at his startled expression, and led him down a long corridor, and into a small side room. He followed her in and glanced around the empty room, before settling his eyes on her. Buffy pushed the door shut, and locked it behind her.

**_AN_**: Again, thanks to those who have reviewed, or sent in an email. Every review counts, and I appreciate all of them. Keep sending them in!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Warning!!_**_ This chapter marks the start of **NC-17**, so only part of it is posted. For a full version, please refer to my website:_

_http:lovesbitch.valknot.com_

Chapter 3 

Spike cocked an eyebrow at the tiny girl in front of him. She was defiantly someone to catch his interest, though there was something unique about her, as well. He couldn't place it, though, and quickly gave up trying to. Buffy sidled over to him, and stopped just in front of him, with her head tilted upward, looking at him.

"What's the matter, William?" She put a slight emphasis on the name and smirked just a bit as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Now where did you get that name, pet? That was a well guarded secret." His eyes narrowed as he took a small step back from the little vixen.  
"I'm willing to bet your name isn't guarded quite as closely as my real name is. In fact, even my agent doesn't know it. But that's beside the point. When did you form the new band, Will?" She stalked closer to him, and gripped his tight t-shirt in her hands.

"New band? Who are you? I haven't had a different band since I was in that bloody high school." He put his hands over hers, and tried to tug her off of him, though without applying much force, he was unable to do so.

She just smirked again, as her hands reached up and tugged his head down towards hers. An instant before his lips met hers, he heard her whisper, "Just shut up and kiss me, Spike."

With a renewed smile, Spike leaned in and obliged her. His sculpted lips took possession of hers, biting into her soft flesh, and nipping at the tender lower lip. His hands slid down her back, coming to rest on her firm ass over the silken skirt. With only a moment's hesitation, Spike pushed forward with his whole body, moving Buffy backwards towards the wall. When she came in contact with it, he pulled up on her, and her legs wound around his waist accommodatingly.

A low deep moan sounded in Buffy's throat as Spike pushed her head to the side, and dragged his lips, tongue, and teeth across her jawbone, and up to her ear. As his mouth came to the soft fleshy lobe, he suckled it into his mouth, tugging at it with his teeth, and soothing it with his tongue. Buffy's hands moved to hold Spike's head tight to her ear.

Spike's own hands moved from supporting her weight, to drifting across her body. His right hand moved to gently knead against her breasts, while his left one dragged against her bare thigh, pulling the silken skirt upward with it, until he encountered the lacey edge of her panties. Thongs, by the feel of things, he thought briefly to himself.

Buffy arched her body into his hands, opening her neck up as her head tilted backward. Spike's mouth moved downward, claiming her neck. As his mouth settled over her jugular vein, his teeth scraped at the skin, getting a shiver of reaction, and a low moaning from the pliant girl in his arms.

He pinched at the skin with his teeth, making certain to do it as softly as possible. As his teeth tugged at the skin, Spike ran his tongue across the salty flesh, and he began sucking at it. Buffy's hands slid down to his chest, gripping at it for a moment, and then brushing against his sensitive nipples. She rolled one of his pebbled nipples between her fingers, pinching lightly as she tugged at it.

At her throat, Buffy could hear Spike's low moan, as his body pushed against hers, his hips hard against the juncture of her legs. A low tingle formed in her body, traveling upward, a slight humming in her veins.

**NC-17**

_To read the rest of this chapter, please visit my website:_

Http:lovesbitch.valknot.com

**_As always, Review! Review! Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**An: **some small parts in Spike's flashback are edited out in this version. Again, see my version on Love's Bitch for the full unedited copy.

Chapter 4 

Spike looked down at the card after reentering the main part of the club. He walked towards the stairs, and was met by Angel, Wes, and Oz, and the four of them made their way back stage to grab their gear, so they could head out. Spike adjusted himself several times, trying to relieve the painful pressure. As they stepped out into the cool night air, Spike drew in a deep breath, even as his mind relived everything that had happened earlier in the evening.

Finally, he moved into the van, sitting in the front passenger's seat. Oz got in the driver's seat, and turned to look at Spike for a moment, his expression slightly puzzled, though still stoic.

"So, that girl… She looked familiar."

"Well, yeah, Oz. She's been on TV, and she's been a model for a few years at least." Spike groaned softly to himself as he remembered how her tight body had felt against him. Oz just shrugged and thought about it some more as Spike turned to look out the window. He couldn't wait to call her the next day, and finish what had been started.

"Yeah, I guess." Oz drove through the streets of LA, and made it to the highway, where he got on, and aimed the van towards Sunnydale, where the band was staying for the next few weeks. After high school, Oz and Spike had left for England, and found themselves new band members, and started playing over there. It wasn't long before their group started getting paid gigs, and was becoming more recognizable.

Because of this, though, their agent felt it was time to try and break into the American venue, and both Spike and Oz whole-heartedly agreed. Both missed their old friends and family back in Sunnydale, and wanted a chance to go back. So, when the opportunity arose, they grabbed it. For now, they only had club stops scheduled, such as the one they had just completed. Most nights, they'd get the chance to rock out a song or two, but there had been two times now where they had not gotten the chance. Their agent assured them it was fine, though, and that they would soon be sending tapes out to local radio stations, and getting their singles played. It was a start.

Spike looked out at the sea of graduates, and scowled at himself. He had friends, certainly, but he knew most of them were cheap, and two faced. Oz was likely his only mate that wouldn't turn his back if Spike did something stupid. Peer pressure was a bitch, he thought as he turned and walked out of the room. They were taking the senior picture today, with all the seniors dressed in their nice maroon and gold gowns, with their little hats on their heads.

Spike, on the other hand, was in his typical leather jacket, wearing a scowl. He had no interest in being a part of their picture; of knowing his face would hang in the halls for years and years to come. He'd rather be forgotten by this band of miscreants. So instead of sitting, he turned, and walked out. He walked down the halls; past the locker he'd had for four years. Past the cafeteria. Through the senior hall, where the pictures of past classes hung. Past the office, where he'd spent a few hours of his high school life. And finally, out the door.

He had a diploma promised, there wasn't anything he could do to screw it up at this point, so skipping wouldn't cause any stir. His uncle might disagree, but he knew it wouldn't matter. Hell, the entire senior class was planning on skipping the upcoming Friday, and following Monday, to go on a camping trip. Well, he likely shouldn't say the entire class, because he was friends with the right people, and he knew there were several people in their class who hadn't even been told, much less invited.

That was just another thing he didn't like about some of his 'friends'. Sure, he didn't even know anyone who wasn't invited, but what made them less worthy of having a senior trip? Because they wore funny clothes, or had funny hair? What was the big deal? As spike reached his car, he pulled out a cigarette, and lit it as he slid into the driver's seat of his beat up old Desoto.

Oz was at his apartment, so Spike aimed his car that way, hoping to convince Oz of his newest harebrained idea. The other two, Devon and Scott, had said no way when Spike approached each of them. But if Oz said yes… that would mean the difference between getting somewhere, and falling on his face. After just a few minutes, Spike pulled up in front of Oz's place, and killed the engine. He got out, and walked up to the door, and let himself into the building, and then into Oz's apartment.

"Hey, Oz, you up, mate?" He called into the barren apartment. He walked towards the back, where Oz's bedroom was situated. With a quick knock on the door, Spike opened up, and found himself seeing Oz in a way he hadn't wanted to see Oz. That was enough for Spike, so he closed the door, and with a slight blush, went to sit out at the kitchen table to write him a quick note. Before he was done, though, he heard the girl let out a long loud moan, followed by a similar one from Oz. After another moment, he heard Oz come out into the hallway, hopefully clothed, Spike prayed. He was, and came around to sit at the table with Spike. He looked slightly ashamed as he looked at Spike.

"Hey, mate…. I'd ask how you are, but I think I already know the answer to that." Spike said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, well… God, I have to tell Willow, or at least break up with her." He stated quietly. Veruca was a band groupie that had made it to a few of their performances, and had been hounding Oz for months. He had successfully put her off before, but apparently the night before had been a different story.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." He just looked at Oz for a moment. "So, wanted to talk to you about something, but I think it can defiantly wait. Get your life back in order, mate, and we'll talk later. Good luck with that she-cat in there." He nodded towards the bedroom as he stood, and left the apartment.

It was nearly a week later when he finally asked Oz to move to England with him, and it coincided nicely with Willow telling Oz that it was over. She hadn't even gotten the courtesy of hearing about his romp from him. Veruca saw her at a band practice, and came over to sympathize with her breakup. When Willow had said that they weren't broken up, Veruca went into detail on just why she thought they were. Poor girl, Spike thought. But, that's between them, Spike thought. And well, it was likely the deciding factor in Oz moving with him over seas.

Buffy stretched under the blanket, thanking her stars that it was Sunday, and that she had nothing on her schedule until later in the day. She could actually sleep in for once, and get rid of the bags under her eyes in natural ways, instead of medicated ways. For a few moments, when sleep tried to hang on, but consciousness was calling, she recalled the events of the night before. A large smile formed on her face, and she giggles playfully under the covers.

She finally sat up, and looked over at the clock, and saw that it was just after ten, was all. She didn't have plans until 2, when Cordy was coming over to go to lunch with her. Cordy had stayed in contact after Buffy hit 'the big time'. She was also one of the only people Buffy knew from this new life who knew her real name. She had heard about Buffy's high school existence, as well, and would likely recognize Spike's name, if he would so casually be brought up.

With a bounce in her step, Buffy got out of bed, and wandered to the kitchen, where she pulled out some grapes, an orange, and a cup of juice. There were some things she craved still, like bacon, or pancakes, but for the most part, she stuck to her posted diet, which was healthy, while keeping her slim. Working out also helped, and her metabolism was great, which afforded her some wiggle room when it came to foods she loved.

As she sat down at her glass table, the phone rang on the wall. With a scowl at the phone, and the thought of, who would call this early? Buffy answered it.

"Hello?"

"Oh, my god, you won't believe what happened to me. I am so pissed off. It's not even remotely humorous. Can you come get me?" Buffy smirked as she heard the voice on the other end.

"Cordy, slow down, and explain better, please?"

"I was on the highway, and a tire blew. It blew! I was almost killed because I had to cut across two lanes of traffic to get to the side of the road. So, I'm sitting here, in my car, on the side of the damn high way, waiting for my best friend in the whole world to come and get me. So, can you?" Buffy suppressed a giggle as she thought back to the title Cordy had earned during her own high school days: Drama Queen. And she wasn't even in the drama department.

"Yeah, I'll get dressed. Which high way?"

As Cordy gave her directions on where she was stranded, Buffy pulled out clothes, and started to get dressed in a pair of white Capri pants, and a white halter top with long ties in the back that hung down to her waist. She hung up with Cordy, and went in to brush her long hair out. She went back in her room, and grabbed only her purse, and her charged cell phone, and she was out the door.

Spike woke up with a headache, as he looked around the room. For a moment, he was unsure of just where he was at, until he recalled coming back to Sunnydale the night before. His old room, at his Uncle's house, in Sunnydale. With a groan, he dragged himself from bed, and made his way to the bathroom. In the mirror, he noticed he looked like hell. Muttering under his breath about the evils of whiskey, Spike started the shower, and hopped in. He wondered briefly if 10 was too early to call Eliza, and made a note to call when he had some coffee and breakfast into him, first.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Completely PG post. Some innuendo's is all. Thank you SOOO very much for all the reviews. Chapter 5 

Buffy was in the middle of telling Cordy who she ran into the night before when the cell phone rang. She tossed it at Cordy, and asked her to answer, while Buffy continued to drive. They were on their way to lunch, at a popular place on Vine, and Buffy had enough problems driving, that she didn't need to add to them by trying to juggle a phone, and a conversation.

"Hello?" Cordy said into the phone, waiting to hear who was trying to call from her phone answering service. Buffy had it set up that people called into an answering service, and the service called her to see if she wanted to take the call or not. After a moment, Cordy looked at Buffy with a grin.

"There is a Spike Masterson trying to call, Buffy… Oh, I mean _Eliza_, would you like to take the call?"

"Oh, shit. He would call while I'm driving. Fuck. Tell them to have him leave a number, and I'll call back in a few minutes."

Cordy relayed the message, and took down the number as they drove through down town. She hung up, and tucked the number into Buffy's small purse with a grin. Before they'd gotten to the restaurant, the phone rang again. This time, it was Willow, coming directly through on Buffy's actual cell number. While they were parking, Cordy talked to the red head.

"Hey, guess who Buffy ran into last night?"

"Cordy, so help me, if you don't shut up…" Buffy said as she tried to grab the phone from her gossipy friend. Cordy shooed her hand away, and laughed into the phone at something Willow said.

"No, no… think back to high school. Who did our little protégé have a crush on?" Buffy stopped the car, and leaned her head against the steering wheel with a groan. Cordy got out of the car and kept the phone even as Buffy followed and tried to take it from her. She tossed the keys at the valet, and entered the restaurant.

"Yes! Can you believe it! No, he had absolutely no clue. He called about 10 minutes ago, but she was driving, so she's going to call him back." There was a slight pause, and Cordy looked at Buffy. "I don't know, let me ask. Hey, Eliza, was Oz with him?"

"Oh, shit. Yeah, he was. And tell her there wasn't a ring, and he was alone, but then again, all of em were alone."

"She said- oh, ok. Yeah, I'll see if she can find out. Hey, isn't he the guy you went… yeah. Ok, I'll talk to you later."  Before Buffy could grab the phone, Cordy hung up and grinned at Buffy.

"She said to have you call her after you talk to Spike. And she wants you to fish around about Oz." Cordy chuckled as Buffy glared at her. Cordy handed her the phone with a smirk.

"You have a call to make, don't you?"

"Are you crazy, I'm not calling him from here, you wench."

"Yes you are, you slut. Don't make me call for you, _Eliza_." In the years since Buffy had changed her name, Cordy had always called her Buffy when they were alone, but the minute someone else was in earshot, she reverted to Eliza, without even flinching. So far, she couldn't recall either of them making a mistake, and now, it was so ingrained that neither of even thought about it.

"Oh, fine. But you keep quiet." The two girls fallowed the maitre' de out to the patio, and sat down under the comfort of a shade umbrella. Buffy dug out the number Cordy had slipped into her purse, and she stared at it for a moment before looking at the phone.  
"He's in Sunnydale." She stated as she started to dial the number. After placing it at her ear, she waited a brief moment, and took a deep breath. "Hello, is Spike available, please?" There was another pause. "Hi, Spike? This is Eliza Canton, you called I believe?"

Cordy watched as Buffy blushed bright red through the call. She stayed on the phone for almost 15 minutes, while Cordy ordered their food. She watched Buffy's smile through all of it, and after she hung up, Cordy smirked.

"You have it bad." Without answer, Buffy threw her white cloth napkin at Cordy.

Buffy curled up on her couch, and looked down at the year book in front of her, as her mind wandered back to the conversation with Spike.

"Hello, is Spike available, please?" 

_"He's around somewhere. Hold on." In the background, Buffy could hear the person on the other end hollering for Spike. A moment later, his deep accented voice came on the phone._

_"Yeah, Spike here."_

_"Hi, Spike? This is Eliza Canton, you called I believe?"_

_"Oh, hey… yeah, I was told you weren't available. Who was that, your secretary?" He asked with a laugh._

_"No, I send my calls through an answering service, so that I know who is calling before they get put through. I was driving, and well, phones and driving for me are a bad mix. So, what can I do for you, William?"_

_"You can tell me where you got that name, and then, you can help me with the problem you caused last night, love." His voice had dropped to a seductive purr as he said it, and Buffy felt her face heat up at the events from the night before._

_"Well, I know your name from a long time ago. But that doesn't matter. As for the other problem… well, what are your plans tonight?"_

_"Got a club we're appearing at tonight, in a small town southeast of LA, Sunnydale. You're welcome to come, if you don't mind the drive. You could even stay over with me… I wouldn't mind." She laughed easily as she listened to him._

_"Is that so? Well, I have an early shoot tomorrow, in LA, so a late night is defiantly out of the question, especially one involving a long drive. Oh, hey, that reminds me… your one friend Oz I think was his name? Someone asked me if he's single."_

_"Yeah, he is. So, early shoot? Modeling shoot? Sounds fun, can I come be your personal dresser?" Buffy laughed again at his purr._

_"Yes, modeling shoot, and no, you can't. Now, I need to get going, but why don't you go ahead and call when you have a free night. The service will be instructed to put you straight through, ok?"_

_"Aw, leaving me so soon?"_

_"Yeah, I have to."_

_"All right, all right. I think we're open Tuesday night, but I'll go ahead and call you up and let you know."_

_"Sounds good. Bye, William." She hung up before he could respond, with a big grin on her face._

_"You have it bad." Cordy stated simply as she took a drink of her water._

She did, she knew it. It was likely nothing more than left over feelings of high school. The guy she wanted then never would have actually seen her, really seen her. But Eliza… Spike saw Eliza. For the first time, she was uneasy about the change in her life. She continued to flip through the yearbook until she came to her senior picture. It was something she hid from, the picture, and the yearbook, even the memories. They were more painful than she even cared to admit. With a frustrated sigh, she flipped to his picture, and smiled at it. It was a nice picture. Very nice indeed. He had obviously aged, but he still looked good. Better, in fact.

With a final sigh, Buffy tucked the book back into a trunk she kept hidden away in her closet, a trunk that held the secrets of her previous life, as Buffy Summers. Her mom and sister always criticized her on the rare occasions when she showed up in Sunnydale. Mostly, though, she always had Joyce and Dawn come out to LA, so she could show them a good time, without worry of who would see her. More than anything, she worried that what would happen, is someone would connect Eliza to Buffy. So, she avoided Sunnydale.


	6. Chapter 6

**An: **Thank you SOO much for all the reviews I've been receiving. For those who don't frequent my website, I'll let you know now, I've started a foray into Harry Potter fan fiction. My website is now split into two sections, Love's Bitch, and Dark Intentions. I also have my Harry Potter stories posted here at Fan Fiction, listed under the name Gillian Verity.

Enjoy!Chapter 6 

The phone ringing woke her up. It took a moment to slip from the dream she had been having, and to raise her head and glance around. A quick look at the clock told her it was just after 3am. Holding back a grumble, Buffy answered the phone. She bit her lip to avoid snapping at the caller, however, because even as sleepy as she was, Buffy still realized that only a few people had the number to the line, and would only call if it was an emergency.

"Hello?" She asked sleepily into the phone.  
"Buffy, can you come and get me?" Dawn asked on the other end, and Buffy could tell she was crying.

"Dawn, what's wrong?"

"Me and mom got into a fight again, and I couldn't stay there. I left when she went to bed." Buffy sat up and sagged against the headboard behind her.

"Where are you at, Dawn?"

"I'm at Willow's. She said she'll let me stay here tonight, but I can't go back tomorrow. Can you please get me tomorrow? I don't have school, and I won't get in the way at all, I promise." Her voice was pleading as she begged her sister to clean up the mess.

"I can't get there right away, but yeah, after I talk to mom, I'll come and pick you up. On one condition Dawn." She heard Dawn groaning on the other end.

"Yeah?"

"You go talk to Mom when it's daylight, and stay there until I get there. I mean it, Dawn." Dawn grumbled on the other end.

"All right. All right, I'll do that when I get up." There was a pause, and Buffy heard Willow in the background. "Hey, Buff? Willow wants to talk to you, too."

"Ok, put her on. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, Dawnie." The sister's hung up the phone, and Buffy stared at the ceiling. Dawn and her mother were getting into more and more fights, lately. Dawn felt that at 16, she should be treated like an adult, which to her meant doing what she wanted, when she wanted, with no consequences.

Her mother on the other hand, thought she should act like an adult before she should be treated like one. Buffy had been stuck in the middle a few other times, but for the most part, she was left out of the fray. This wasn't the first time Dawn wanted to come stay with Buffy. In fact, there were times when she wanted to come and live with her cool model sister all year around.

"Hey Buff? Did you talk to him?"

"Hey Will… yeah, I did. Had a nice chat about the weather, talked about the good old days, reminisced about how popular I was in-" Buffy came to an abrupt stop as Willow cut her off.

"Buffy Anne Summers, did you ask him about Oz?" Willow's tone was fierce even on this end of the phone, and Buffy had to thank her stars that Willow hadn't been a teacher yet when she was in school.

"Yes, I did, and yes… he is single." Buffy pulled the phone away from her ear as a loud squeal erupted from her friend. She waited until it quieted before putting the phone back to her ear. "So that's a good thing? Will, you _do_ recall why you broke up, right?"

"Well… yeah, I do, but… it's Oz. I miss him."

"I know. I'll try to figure something out, but for now, Spike doesn't know who I even am, and I want it to stay that way."

"Yeah, I know. Alright, I'm going to get her to bed, what time do you think you'll be in town?"

"Not until late afternoon, early evening. I have a shoot in the morning, and an appointment at 1 for some fittings. Hey, make sure she calls mom in the morning, and goes home to talk to her. That was my stipulation."

"Ok, sure. Maybe we can go to dinner tomorrow night. I'll talk to you later, Buff."

"See ya, Willow."

The girls hung up the phone, and glanced at the clock. It was almost 3:30 now, and she only had an hour before she'd need to get up to shower anyway. Her shoot was early, and hair and makeup took time. With a grumble, Buffy got up, and went out to the kitchen to grab a grapefruit. She quartered the fruit, and ate it quickly, rinsing it down with water. Once that was done, Buffy threw in an exercise tape she used every few days to keep in shape.

_Willow wrapped her arms around Buffy, her tears wetting Buffy's graduation gown. Buffy closed her eyes as she rocked her friend, trying to comfort her heart break. She glanced up and saw Spike approaching the two with an odd look on his face. She glared at him in anger that was likely unfair, but in her mind, he was the enemy now, being friends with Oz and all. Spike paused in his stride, then with a brief nod, turned and walked away._

_"Shh… calm down, Willow. You're going to be all splotchy in front of your family, my family, and all our friends." Buffy pulled Willow's head up, and held her shoulders while their foreheads touched. "I know you hurt, and I know it won't ease for a while, but today isn't about him. Don't let him ruin this day for you." _

_Willow sniffled and nodded, before reaching up to wipe her eyes._

_"I know, but he, he was supposed to be-ee here today." Willow said in a slightly whiney voice, her words coming out with small hiccups between them._

_"I know. Now, come on, let's go to the bathroom, and fix your face. Maybe someone has some makeup we can use to hide the splotches." The two girls left, and entered the bathroom, where several girls were busy doing last minute adjustments, and clouds of hair spray hung in the air._

_Buffy finished her workout, and hopped into the shower, letting the warm water sooth her still tired body. She had to be at the location in 20 minutes, so she hurried through her motions, before getting out and dressing in a pair of simple jeans and a comfortable sweatshirt. The hair, makeup, and clothes would come after she got there. _

_She took just enough time to toss a spare outfit or two and a pair of shoes into a canvas bag, and she was out of the apartment. She dialed her cell to the front desk, and asked for her car to be brought around. By the time she reached the lobby, it was waiting out front, under a large maroon canopy. Buffy waved to the staff, and slid into her car. Before long, Buffy was at the shoot, her body working on automatic, while her mind drifted._

_"Today we stand here not as students, but as adults, waiting to go forth into the world to make our difference." Willow's clear voice rang out across the silent auditorium as she addressed the graduates, the teachers, and all the family and friends who were in attendance. Her eyes drifted over the crowd as she talked. "Many of the young adults you see here today will go on to do great things. No matter if it's Harvard Law School, or starting a family, or playing in a band, we'll all make our mark in little or big ways. This year marks a-"_

_Willow stumbled over the words as her eyes settled on him, on Oz, standing near the side of the auditorium. Her eyes briefly teared up, and she blinked for a moment before continuing.  
"This year marks a fresh start for all of us, a time where our lives as High School kids is forgotten, where the only thing that matters is what we do as adults. Congratulations, Sunnydale, Class of 1998!" Willow reached her hat, and pulled it off. She tossed it in the air the same as everyone else was doing, but it was more for show than anything. She glanced at the graduates, and noticed Buffy's eyes on her, questioning what was wrong. After a moment, her eyes went towards Oz, and Buffy's followed. _

_Willow hurried off the stage as the tears stung her eyes, and made her way to a bathroom that was least likely to be occupied. _

_Buffy watched her friend leave the stage, and turned her eyes towards Oz once more, this time her face was contorted in unmistakable rage. She shuffled her way carefully out of the rows of chairs, and went quickly towards him, her hands on her hips as she moved.  
"What gives you the right to be here? She doesn't want to see you. You know what she's been doing all weekend? I'll give you a hint, she wasn't celebrating the biggest accomplishment of her life, Daniel Osborn." Buffy poked a finger into his chest, and was mildly surprised when Oz simply closed his eyes, and hung his head to take the verbal abuse. _

_"I know, Buffy. I'm sorry. More sorry than I could ever say." He looked up at her then, his eyes looked into hers, and he gave a sad smile. "She looked great up there."_

_"She looked worse two hours ago, before this started. She was bawling her eyes out in the back room, Oz. I never would have pictured you being so thoughtless."_

_"Ease up, love. We all make mistakes. You ready to jet, Oz?" Buffy spun at the English voice behind her, and glared up at Spike, who seemed oblivious to her friends pain. _

_"You stay out of this, it's not your-"_

_"I'm his friend as much as she's your friend, and if it's not my concern, it's not yours either, frizz head." His voice was low, and aggressive as he leaned over her, his blue eyes alight with anger. Buffy's hand unconsciously reached up to smooth her frizzy hair down. With a final look at Oz, she shuffled off, her cheeks red with embarrassment._

_"It's not her fault, Spike. I'd think worse of her if she wasn't upset about Willow." Oz's voice was defeated, and the two friends quickly left the auditorium, and their lives in Sunnydale, behind them._

Buffy finished up the shoot, and primped herself in front of the mirror as she changed into more acceptable clothes to make the drive to her next appointment. She pushed her memories away as Missy helped her with her hair. Soon, she was pulling out of the parking lot, well on her way to the last thing she wanted, a night in Sunnydale.


	7. Chapter 7

**An: **Thank you SOO much for all the reviews I've been receiving. Quick plug for all of my stories, which can be found at my website. There are also new Harry Potter stories listed. Also, look at my awards site:   If you know of any stories you enjoy, nominate, nominate, nominate!!!

Quick note: The reason I do NOT post my NC-17 sections here on , is because I enjoy having my account. If I get reported for posting it, my account can be disabled for days, or permanently. If you want to read those sections, and don't wish to peruse two sites for it, I suggest going straight to my own site for the complete version. Thank you!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 7**

The drive never got shorter, no matter what shortcuts Buffy found over the years. It still took nearly 2 hours to get there, and that was with her breaking more speed limits than she should. Confident though she was about getting pulled over, Buffy still slowed down when other cars or headlights appeared on the horizon of the empty road. On the radio, she had loud party songs cranked up.

Buffy glanced at a road sign coming up, and smiled finally, as it announced that Sunnydale was only five miles further. Her cell rang as she was pulling in town, and Buffy scowled at it before pulling off the side of the road to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Buffy? Where are you? When will you be here?" Dawn's voice came through the other end, and she sounded upset. Buffy closed her eyes for a moment, and prayed that they hadn't gotten into it again.

"Relax, Dawnie. I'm about 5 minutes from the house. I just got into town. I'll be there in a few, ok?"

"I'm at the gallery, not the house. Can you just hurry?"

"As fast as the law lets me, Dawn." They hung up, and Buffy pulled back onto the street. Her mom's gallery was down town, near some shops, a club, and a few other small buildings. Buffy turned the car towards downtown, and five minutes later, was sliding into a parking space just outside the gallery, right on Main Street. She glanced uneasily around her, though she knew in her head that even if any of the kids she went to school with saw her, none would recognize her.

Buffy got out, and tucked her phone into a small handbag she carried. Her long legs were showing under the hem of a short red flared skirt. On top, she wore a tight thin sweater in black, which rode up to show most of her midriff. Black Manolo Blahnik boots finished the ensemble. The light from the summer day still shone, though it was already nearly 8pm, and overhead, the street lamps were starting to turn on. As Buffy walked across the sidewalk, she felt an uneasy feeling, as though someone were watching her. She glanced around, saw no one, and entered the shop.

Across the street, Spike was helping to unload the band's gear at The Bronze, a local club they had played at last night, and had been asked to come back to play for again tonight. Just as he was shutting the door behind him, he glanced up and caught a bit of long blond hair out of the corner of his eye. He turned, just in time to see a long legged blonde enter a shop across the street.

"Hey, you all done, Spike?" Angel's voice asked from behind him. He turned and nodded.

"Yeah, mate. Let's go get a bite to eat, then, shall we?"

The two joined Oz and Wes in the van, and pulled out to go find a place to eat at.

"Buffy!" Dawn squealed as Buffy entered the shop. "What took you so long? Can we get out of here now, please?" Dawn whined as she pleaded with her older sister.

"Dawn, chill for a minute, please. I need to talk to mom, and then we'll get going. And you knew I had to work today, that's why it took so long. Mom in back?" She asked, and Dawn nodded to her, and scowled towards the offices in back. Buffy smiled sympathetically towards the teen, and walked towards her mother's office.

As she approached the office, Buffy cringed inwardly, remembering some of her own fights with her mother. Granted, they weren't nearly as bad as the rows that Dawn and their mother Joyce got into, but still, enough to make her cringe.

"Mom?" Buffy asked quietly as she poked her head into the office. Joyce was on the phone, and held a finger up while she finished the conversation. After hanging up, Joyce removed her glasses, and rubbed her temples with a sigh.

"What has she told you?"

"Just that there was a fight, and that she spent last night with Willow. What happened, Mom?"

"She came home late last night, and well... she wasn't sober. She seems to think she's allowed to drink if she wants. This morning, I was doing the laundry, and found a pack of cigarettes in her jeans. I don't know what to do with her. Dawn listens to you more than me, which, I must say, bothers me. But if she'll listen to someone, I guess I'd rather it be you, than some of those friends she has."

Buffy noticed how tired her mother looked, and she tugged at her lip nervously.

"Mom, are you feeling ok? You don't look good."

"I know. Maybe this break from Dawn will be good for both of us." Joyce said with a tired smile. Buffy nodded, and tugged at her lip.

"When does she need to be home?"

"I don't know. School doesn't start for another month. We'll see how well it goes out there, I guess. If you need any help with her, call. If she needs to come home, then go ahead and bring her here, then."

"Ok… well, she's antsy out there. I'm going to take her by the house to grab her stuff. I think we're going to stay the night, but seeing as she likely won't take well to staying at the house, I'm going to ask Willow if we can crash there for the night, and head out in the morning."

Joyce just nodded and closed her eyes before leaning her head back. Buffy started to open the door, then paused.

"I love you, Mom. Dawn does too, in her own 'I-hate-the-world' teenage way."

Joyce smiled indulgently, and nodded, but kept her eyes closed still. "I know you guys do. Just a few more years, and this will be done."

Buffy nodded, though Joyce couldn't see, then she left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Dawn watched her cautiously, wondering just what all Buffy knew about the fight now. When Buffy didn't say anything about it, she sighed in relief.

"Let's get your stuff from the house. You hungry at all?"

"Starved."

After gathering her things from the house, Dawn and Buffy called Willow up, and met at a small diner situated out near the highway. Buffy hated being seen in Sunnydale. She really had no desire for anyone to place her as Buffy Summers, Geek Extraordinaire. The three girls ate and talked for a bit, with Willow agreeing to let them both stay over night. It was nearly 9:30 when they finished up.

"Buffy? Can we go to The Bronze tonight? Just for a little while? There's a band playing, and I heard they're really good." Dawn pleaded with her, pulling out the pouty lip and puppy dog eyes. Buffy exchanged an uneasy look with Willow.

"Uh, we really should get to bed, Dawnie."

"Please, Buffy? You know I won't be able to go in LA at all! I won't call you Buffy, either. You can be Eliza, and I'll be Dawn, some kid who isn't there with you, just someone you can keep an eye on. I'll go in before you, and everything. My friends will be there, and they don't know you at all. I won't be alone."

Willow tugged at her lip, wondering just who was playing that night, which was along the same lines of what Buffy was wondering.

"Oh, fine, I suppose it's all right. But we're not staying late. Midnight, all right?"

"One AM?"

"12:30 am."

"Ok, deal."

Buffy and Willow sat in the car around the block, after letting Dawn out. They waited a good five minutes before pulling the car around and parking near the entrance to the small club. The three had taken enough time to let them each change, and let Buffy do her magic on their hair and makeup, before leaving. Buffy was stuck in the same outfit, simply because her spare outfit wasn't club worthy, in her mind. Willow looked hot, even if Buffy was prejudiced to the fact that she had picked the outfit, done the hair, and the makeup.

There was a purpose, however, because they both had a feeling that Oz would be there. Buffy and Willow worried briefly about Oz recognizing her, but she finally just shrugged it off, and decided not to worry about it. If Oz saw Willow and came over, she'd simply go dance. No big, she thought. The two girls entered the club with little fan faire. The bouncer briefly looked at Buffy as though trying to place her, but finally gave up and let the girls in.

Inside, the club hadn't changed much. It still looked like an old warehouse, the lighting was still bad, and the people were a mixed crowd containing people from 15 to 30 in age. Willow's eyes were drawn to the stage, though she didn't recognize the band playing.   
"It's not them." She said in a small voice. Buffy glanced over, and nodded briefly as she watched the band on stage.

"It's early still. They might be on later, sweetie. Besides, I thought you didn't want to see him?"

"Well, I don't, but I do… you know? I want to show him that I'm not some mousy valedictorian anymore. I want to rub his face in it, ya know?" Willow said softly as she looked at Buffy.

"God, do I ever know. I feel the same way when I see old classmates. Unfortunately, they don't know me, so it doesn't work as well. Let's go get a drink and mingle."

She turned on her heel and made her way up to the bar. The bartender glanced at her as he fixed a drink, then blinked and did a double take. As he watched her, the drink he was pouring spilled over the edges of the glass. He blinked in surprise, and looked back at his drink. Once it was served, he bee lined to Buffy with a large smile.

"You were in that movie, weren't you? With the bar and the dancing, and the…" He trailed off as his eyes moved down to her chest, which meant he was recalling the scene she had done with a wet t-shirt on. Her part in the movie had been small, just an extra for some of the dancing scenes, along with a few small lines, but the movie had done well. Coupled with her magazine shoots and modeling gigs, she was recognizable from the movie.

"Yeah, Eliza Canton. Look, can we get some drinks? I'd like a Sea Breeze. Willow, what do you want?"

"Oh, um, a whiskey sour, please?" She said to the bar tender, before turning back to look at the stage and the floor surrounding it.

"Sure thing, ladies." He started to make the drinks, but kept glancing at Buffy as he did. Finally, he placed the drinks in front of the girls. As Buffy pulled out some cash, he shook his head. "It's on the house, ladies."

Buffy's lips curled into an appreciative smile as she took her drink. "That's so sweet. Thank you. Would you be able to tell me if there are any other bands playing tonight?" She smiled inwardly at his blush.

"Oh, yeah, there's a local band that made it big coming on at Midnight. Razor's Edge, they're called. The lead and the bass player went to school here. Graduated 4 or 5 years ago, I think."

"Oh, good. Thank you so much…?" She trailed off as she looked at him with a smile.

"Oh, oh, everyone calls me Doyle. Pleasure meeting you, ladies." His eyes didn't leave hers, however. She nodded politely and turned to make her way to the dance floor.

"So, he'll be on at midnight, Willow. You ready to handle it? Or you going to need another drink soon?" She glanced at the empty glass Willow held in a slightly shaky hand, and smiled. "Or right now?"

"What? Oh, yes, drink please." Willow's eyes were scanning the crowd almost obsessively. Buffy turned with a smirk, and made her way back to the bar, sipping her drink as she walked. Doyle looked up with a grin as she approached.

"Another whiskey sour, please, Doyle? Apparently, Willow's a bit of a lush today." She smirked at him. He simply chuckled, filled another one and handed it to her. As she offered him money, he again shook his head.

"Your money isn't good with me tonight. Just come to me when you need a drink, doll."

"You are such a sweetheart, Doyle. Thank you." Buffy grabbed the drink and handed it back to Willow after she walked to her. Her eyes scanned the crowd, and spotted Dawn, who was dancing in a large group of teens. She smiled in satisfaction, and glanced at the clock. It was still nearly an hour before the band would be on. The music playing wasn't bad, but it left no desire in Buffy to dance, either.

"Willow, I'm going to go snag a table, ok?" Willow glanced at Buffy, and nodded, but quickly turned her gaze back to the floor. Buffy found them both a table, and watched Willow in amusement. Buffy turned her gaze back to Dawn, watching her carefully as she danced.

"Thought you looked familiar. What brings you here, pet?"

Buffy choked on the drink she had just swallowed, and ended up spewing the drink back out in a rather undignified manner before turning around to look at Spike, who was leaning casually against a pillar behind her table.

"Uh…" Buffy coughed again, and tried to regain her composure. "I'm here with a friend visiting a friend from college." She motioned to Willow, using the story the two had concocted long ago, saying that both Willow and Buffy had attended the same college, which they had. His eyes were drawn to Willow.

"Red?" He asked softly as he watched Willow, more to himself than to Buffy. Buffy stifled a groan, and just smiled at him as though she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Red?" She asked him as though she didn't understand him.

"Willow Rosenberg? Red? Over there?" He waved towards Willow with his arm.

"Uh, yeah. We went to college together. Never called her red, though."

Spike turned back towards her, his eyes narrowed slightly as he contemplated her.

"That where you learned my name?"

"Your name? Oh, yeah, right. William." She turned away slowly, and looked back towards Dawn for a quick moment, then off towards other dancers.

"Yeah, right. I need to go in back, Eliza." It may have been her imagination, but it almost felt as though he emphasized her name. Without another word, he turned, and walked away, almost as though he were angry about something. She frowned as she looked after him.


End file.
